The Mystery Of Kabutops
by Little AC
Summary: Ash and his friends travel to Kroto City to meet the gym leader there. But they also meet a rear Pokemon ....
1. Karoto City atlast

As Ash and his friends walk down a small path toward Koroto City they talk "Who exactly is the gym leader at Koroto City?" Ash asks curiously "That would been Major Bartson they say that he's never been beaten!" Brock replied excitedly Why you so excited?" Said Misty "Because The Major is a Rock type gym leader." Brock answered enthusiastically "Oh that'll be an easy job for my Totodile and Squirtle." Ash explained "Don't be so sure." Brock said They walk on led by Ash Brock and Misty not far behind. Then all of a sudden they walk upto a tree full of Spearow. Suddenly the Spearow fly down from the tree and fly around the group they circle them "Pikachu get them!" Ash yells in all the flutter. Pikchu quickly sent out a Thunder Shock trying to knock out some of the birds. Scared, the birds flew off into the distance and the gang pick feathers out of their air as they walked on toward Karoto City.  
  
Soon they come to a sign, which reads "Karoto City 1/2 mile" Ash reads the sign before walking on to the ward the city then they come to a Falk in the road "Which way do we go?" Asks Ash One of the paths looks quite bump the other smooth. Then suddenly out of no where a women walks up Where are you heading?" The women Asked curiously "Karoto City but where not sure which way it is. Would you know?" Misty replied the women smiled pleasantly "Why, yes I do." Said the women "follow me." She walked down the path and the gang followed her she took them to a gate and then stopped "This is as far as I can go and if your smart you will stop here too." The women said eerily "Why?" Ash asked, confused, "There are many stories about what happens beyond this gate and the people that tell the tail live in Karoto City and no one but noone has ever left Karoto City through this gate." The women said "Well I'm a pokemon trainer I can handle it." Ash explained "Okay have it your way but don't say that I didn't warn you." The women walked off in the opposite direction and disappeared into some mist  
  
Ash, Brock and Misty walk past the gate and into and sandy landscape with cliffs either side as they walkthrough and number of SandShrews and sandslashes run by the groups feet. Little did Ash, Brock and Misty know that floating above them was none other than Team rocket? Jesse, James and Meowth looked down on the gang parched. Eventually Ash Brock and Misty reached Karoto City they walked around the city for a while until they saw a poke centre they decided to stop in to make sure that everything was all right with their pokemon. As they walked in they saw a man sat down talking to a number of people about some Kind of Dare death experience he had less than a day ago. They decided to listen to what the man was saying "I walked past the gate just outside of town and suddenly a kind of sword reached out at me from a cave it was amazing it reaches at me and ripped my clothes. As it stept out from the shadows I ran I daren't imagine what it was. But I think it may have been a type of Pokemon." The man told the group "Wow that's an amazing story sir. I'm sure that I could catch that Pokemon if I tried!" Ash shouted "Wow kids are you sure I mean we don't know what that thing was!" "Course I'm sure I can beat anything...I'm the best Pokemon trainer in the world!" Ash shouts louder "He other egsadurates sometimes I'm so sorry." Sighs Misty  
  
Ash, Brock and Misty walk to a seat and sit down. At the same time they look around the room at a number of statues one of them looks very much like the one that the man had described to them, Ash took out his Poke-Dex. "Kabutops, The evolved fore of Kabuto, Uses its it is sword like hands to "slice" opponents" Dexter said. "I'll find you Kabutops if it's the last thing I do." Ash whispered "At last Karoto City I can't wait to meet the gym led maybe he could teach me something about Rock Pokemon!" Brock said Excitedly.  
  
MeanWhile back just outside the City Team Rocket FloatedCloser "I hope they haveWater!" Meowth said desperatly. Eventually they saw a small Cafe, They slowly landed then ran into teCafe and ordered EVERYTHING ON THE MENU Onlyto find that they had no money and could not pay for it!  
  
Finally Ash and his friends have made It to Karoto City but what do Team Rocket have in store for them and can Ash really catch the Kabutops which is rumoured tolive just outside of the City. Find out in the next chapter.....  
  
~PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK~ 


	2. Time to learn

::The Mystery of Kabutops:: Chapter 2: Time to learn  
  
Ash and his friends eventually get called in to Nurse Joy's office and as joy looks over Pikachu and the rest of the Pokemon. Brock looks over Nurse Joy. His eyes wide open. "Ahhh Nurse Joy what a vision of loveliness I wander if she would like to be my girlfriend?" Brock asked himself rhetorically. "In your dreams!" Misty said as she pulled Brock outside by the ear while holding Togepi in the other hand "Excuse me Nurse is it true about the pokemon that lives just outside of the City the one that has hands like swords?" "Why yes it is. Why do you ask?" Nurse Joy asked "Because I'm going to catch it!" Ash shouted excitedly "I don't think that would be wise since it is trained." Said Nurse Joy being Cautious "Trained?" Ash exclaimed confused "Yes Trained but I do not know by whom." Nurse Joy said. Then all of a sudden a boy ran in with a Pidgey in his arms "Help, Quick, Someone, Help Me." The boy yelled at the top of his voice as he ran into the surgery room, then quickly nurse Joy took the Pidgey away from the boy and into another room "What happened?" Misty asked the boy "I went to try and get badge from the gymleader and as his first pokemon he pulled out a Golem I had no chance!" The boy said in tears "A Golem!" Ash said nervously. The boy cried as he sat waiting for news on hisPidgey, Around ten minute's later Nurse Joy cam out of the room with the Pidgey, With a bandaged wing, in her hand "He'll be fine." Nurse Joy said with a smile. " Just don't make him battle for another month okay." "Okay." The boy said finally with a smile on his face as he walked away his Pidgey in his arms. "And Ash, Brock, Misty your Pokemon are fine to they're free to battle."  
  
Ash and his friends then leave the Poke Centre and travel into the centre of town where they meet a man "Ahhh your one of them Pokemon Trainers aren't you?" The man said "Yes i am." Ash replied sounding obvious "So you're going to try for your Karoto Gym Badge ayy." "Yes..."Ash ones again replied obviously "I suppose you'll want a warm up match before you face him huh?" The man said "Sure, Lets I never back down from a challenge." Ash told the man "Okay then lets go!!" The man exclaimed "Okay, Go Pikachu!" Ash shouted and Pikachu jumped off of his shoulder. "Hm Hm" Ash Smiled "Okay then." Said the man "Go Geodude!" "Geodude!" Ash, Brock and Misty all yelled at the same time surprised "Okay Geodude. Use Tackle!" Geodude rammed through the air toward Pikachu until he huit him full force knocking the small electric mouse to the floor "Whoa!" Ash was suyrprised as Pikachu struggled to his feet. Geodude could finish him off with his next attack! "Geodude...Rock Throw!" Rocks flew toward Pikachu as they pelted him one by one making him weaker until the last one hit him. Pikachu fainted and lay motionless on the sandy floor. "Geodude Return." The Man put his pokemon back into its ball with asamll smile on his face "No hard feelings ay kid I mean that was one of my hardest battles ever I didn't expect you to win.your not the first to lose so quickly and people have lost quicker. By the way my names Moe. Maybe we'll meet again someday huh?" Then Moe walked off a small smile on his face whispering to himself "Wow if he was that strong then how strong will the Gym Leader be?" Ash asked himself.  
  
Soon the group walked on until they came to the café in which Team Rocket were trying to get free food "Wha, what are you three doing here?" Ash Asked angrily "We just want some food now leave us alone twirp we'll get you're Pikachu later." Jesses told him "No you won't you'll never take Pikachu!" Ash replied even more angrily " Now Get out!" Ash shouted at Team Rocket furiousily "Fine, But We'll get you next time twirp!" Meowth exclaimedas they walked from the café and onto the street. They all ordered soom food and sat down. "Idf I lost to him what am I going to do when I face the gym leader and what about that Kabutops!" Ash said "That's it." He continued "I'm going to get that Kabutops now come on Pikachu lets go." Ash and Pikachu "He never learns." Misty sighed "we'd better Go after him." Brock and Misty ran out of the caffe and after Ash  
  
Will Ash find the Kabutops and can Ash really beat the gym leader Major Barton find out in the next few Chapters  
  
~Please review and tell me what you think~ 


End file.
